Relación:Quinn y Finn
La relación entre Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson es una de las relaciones más antiguas que existen en la serie, ya que cuando Glee comenzó, en el episodio piloto, ellos ya eran novios desde hace 4 meses, aunque termino en Sectionals luego de que Finn descubre que el no es el padre del bebe que Quinn iba a tener. Mas tarde, durante la segunda temporada vuelven en Sexy, pero vuelven a terminar en Funeral. Finalmente quedaron como buenos amigos. Esta relación recibe como apodo Fuinn (uniendo sus nombres F'inn/Q'uinn) o Fabson (uniendo sus apellidos Fab'ray/Hud'son). Historia Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|left|Finn y Quinn besándose. En Pilot, Rachel le dice a Finn que todos esperan que ambos sean novios, sin embargo, Finn le dice que está en una relación con Quinn Fabray, confirma que llevan cuatro meses y se ve un flashback donde ellos se besan, pero Quinn lo detiene cuando este toca su trasero y le pide rezar, lo que molesta a Finn. Mas tarde, Quinn ve a Finn hablando con Rachel y le pregunta por qué, a lo que le responde que van juntos en una clase. Quinn le dice que lo verá después y se aleja. Al final, se ve a Quinn, junto a Santana y Sue, viendo a Finn y a New Directions cantando Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance thumb|left|226px|Quinn hablando con Finn. En Showmance, se ve a Quinn con Finn y le revela sus planes de que ambos sean rey y reina del baile y presidentes de la clase; esta preocupada de que todos piensen que Finn es gay por estar en el club Glee y que ella es su "beard", le ofrece dejar el coro a cambio de que ella le deje tocarle los pechos, pero Finn declina la oferta y se retira. Quinn encuentra a Rachel escuchando su conversación así que le hace frente y le dice que ella puede cantar y bailar con el, pero que nuca sera suyo. Durante una reunión con el club de celibato, Finn revela que entro ahí para "entrar a los pantalones de Quinn" y se muestra una escena donde se están besando en un jacuzzi y Finn tiene una eyaculacion precoz y Quinn le dice que piense en el incidente que tuvo con el cartero que atropello. Mas tarde, cuando los chicos y las chicas se reúnen, al hacer un ejercicio con los globos, Quinn y Finn son pareja, pero Finn rompe el globo muy rápido. Finalmente, Quinn entra al Club Glee para estar cerca de Finn ya que siente que el tiempo que Rachel(la que tiene una nariz de ogro) pasa con el es demasiado. Preggers thumb|Quinn llorando en el hombro de Finn. En Preggers, Quinn esta distante con Finn, entonces Finn intenta acercarse a Quinn para preguntarle el por que, al encontrarse con ella se disculpa diciendo que no sabe lo que hizo para que estuviera así, pero que igual se disculpa, a lo que Quinn responde que esta embarazada, que el bebe es suyo y que fue concebido durante la eyaculacion de Finn en el jacuzzi hace un mes, Finn dice que en ese momento tenían puesto el traje de baño, pero Quinn le dice que vio en Internet que el esperma corre mas rápido en agua caliente. Quinn le dice que no sabia como decirle eso y que es por eso que lo estaba evitando, entonces se hecha a llorar en el hombro de Finn. Finn, aunque esta sorprendido, le da su completo apoyo. Finn mas tarde habla de esto con el Sr. Schue para que le pudiera dar consejos. thumb|left|220px|Quinn y Finn besándose después del partido. Durante el partido de fútbol, se ve que Quinn se ríe cuando Finn y los miembros del equipo bailaban Single Ladies en medio partido. Mas tarde, Finn y Quinn se besan tras haber ganado el partido. thumb|218px|Finn dándole su mantita a Quinn para el bebe. Finalmente, Finn le da a Quinn su mantita de bebe, el único recuerdo de su padre, Finn le dice que siempre dormía con ella y la llevaba a todos lados y que por eso estaba un poco sucia, pero quería que el bebe la tuviera ahora. En eso, Puck se acerca y hace un comentario acerca de que Quinn debería checar sus calorías, como insinuación a su embarazo, y Finn la defiende diciéndole a Puck que no le hable de esa manera a su novia. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, ambos son los lideres vocales cuando New Directions cantaba Don't Stop Believin', sin embargo, la presentación se detiene cuando Quinn va a vomitar, Finn dice que tal vez le cayo algo mal, luego se acerca al Sr. Schue y le dice que le preocupa la salud de Quinn y el bebe con lo mucho que baila. Cuando Finn y Rachel van a los bolos, luego de que Rachel tirara todos los pinos, ambos se besan y Finn le dice que vuelva al club, Rachel pregunta que si que pasara con Quinn, a lo que Finn responde que no sabe pero que quiere pasar mas tiempo con ella. Mas tarde, Puck les revela a los chicos de Glee que Quinn esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Rachel se entera de esto y entonces busca a Finn para abofetearlo por haber mentido. Finn le dice la verdad a Rachel y le dice que lo hizo porque necesitaba mantener a Quinn y al bebe y que necesitaba conseguir una beca y que no podría conseguirla si no ganaban las Seccionales y que no ganarían sin ella. Finalmente, después de la presentación de Last Name, en los camerinos, se pueden ver a Quinn y a Finn juntos. Vitamin D thumb|left|Quinn y Finn. En Vitamin D, Finn, en sus pensamientos, dice que debería de estar orgulloso por Quinn pero piensa en Rachel, Finn se siente muy cansado. y va a la enfermería con Terri, a lo que ella le pregunta si es el novio de Quinn Fabray, a lo que Finn le dice que si. Luego, Finn le dice a Terri que piensa en chicas y que si le pueden gustar dos chicas al mismo tiempo, a lo que Terri le dice que no. Quinn sabe que Finn esta estrezado por lo del bebe, y reconoce su buen corazón, por lo que va en busca de Terri y le dice que acepta su oferta de dar en adopción a su bebe. Dice que la razón por la que le dará el bebe a Terri es por Finn, porque no soporta verlo tan presionado. thumb|Finn y Quinn Throwdown En Throwdown, Finn lleva a Quinn a una ecografia en donde descubren que el bebe es nina. Se revela que aunque Quinn quiere dar a su bebe en adopción, Finn no lo quiere así. En el ensayo del Club Glee, Sue divide al grupo en dos partes, donde Quinn y Finn, junto con Rachel, Puck y Brittany quedan juntos con Will. Durante la clase, Finn le manda a Quinn un papel en donde le explica que quiere ponerle a su hija Drizzie, a lo que Quinn le dice que no le pondrán ningún nombre. Al salir de la clase, Finn le pregunta a Quinn que si que debería hacer ya que el también esta involucrado en el asunto, pero Quinn le dice que no ya que el no tiene dos padres los cuales lo mataran cuando se enteren, entonces Finn le dice que le gustaría que fuera mas como Rachel ya que ella le dio su ropa interior a Jacob para que no publicara que esta embarazada. Durante el ensayo con el grupo de Will, Quinn se queja ya que Will le dio el solo de No Air a Finn y a Rachel y dejan a ella, a Puck y a Brittany cantando coros. Mas tarde, Quinn busca a Rachel para decirle que se aleje de Finn y que sabe sus intenciones de el por que le dio su ropa interior a Jacob, a lo que Rachel le revela que si siente algo por Finn, entonces Rachel le dice que tiene mucho que desahogar por lo que Quinn canta You Keep Me Hanging On. thumb|left|171px|Finn y Quinn al enterarse de que Sue sabe que Quinn esta embarazada Mientras el CLub Glee vuelve a ser uno, Quinn y Finn están sentados juntos tomados de la mano y se sorprenden cuando Sue descubre que Quinn esta embarazada. Finalmente, se ve como Finn intenta calmar a Quinn cuando todos se enteran de que esta embarazada. Finn y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le dedican a Quinn Keep Holding On para mostrarle su apoyo. Mash-Up thumb|192px|Quinn limpiándole la cara a Finn. En Mash-Up, el episodio comienza cuando Dave Karofsky le lanza una bebida granizada a la cara a Finn, aparentemente el y Quinn ya no son populares. En el salón de coro, se puede ver a Quinn limpiándole la cara a Finn ya que aun tenia granizada en su cara. Mas tarde, se pueden ver a Quinn y a Finn en el despacho de Emma pidiéndole consejos acerca de como ser populares. Emma les dice que no es muy importante ser popular, a lo que Quinn le dice que su madre era popular anteriormente; Emma les dice que usar lentes oscuros siempre hacen ver bien a la gente, pero también les dice que lo mas importante es ser ellos mismos siempre, aunque Finn y Quinn toman su primer consejo de usar lentes oscuros. thumb|Siendo atacados por el equipo de fútbol. Mientras Quinn y Finn caminaban por los pasillos con sus lentes oscuros hablando acerca de que no es malo querer caerle bien a toda la gente, varios miembros del equipo de fútbol los detienen y les lanzan Slushies a ambos. Luego ellos le dicen a Finn que si falta a la practica del jueves de fútbol le sera peor. Debido a esto, Finn decide dejar el club Glee a ir a la practica de fútbol, dejando un poco triste a Quinn. Quinn cree que ahora no esta con los Cheerios comenzara cada día una granizada facial,pero Will le asegura que los chicos del Club Glee estarán ahí para ayudarla a limpiarse. Wheels thumb|left|Finn y Quinn. En Wheels, Finn se acerca a Quinn, quien estaba viendo el entrenamiento de las Cheerios, y le dice que no debería de estar ahí torturándose, a lo que Quinn le dice que no tiene con que entretenerse, entonces Quinn saca una factura y se la muestra a Finn, luego le dice que eso es solo el principio ya que habrá mas visitas al medico y tendrá que comprar ropa cuando engorde mas, Finn le pregunta a Quinn que si que es lo que van a hacer, a lo que Quinn le pregunta enojada que si que hará el, entonces Finn le dice que trata de conseguir trabajo pero aún no encuentra nada, Quinn le dice que encuentre a un hombre dentro de ese diminuto cerebro que tiene y le demuestra que está haciendo lo correcto al haberse embarazado de el, entonces Quinn se levanta y se retira diciéndole que tiene razón, que se está torturando estando ahí. thumb|Quinn hablando con Finn. En la sala de coro, Quinn y Finn seguían hablando acerca de que llegó otra factura a casa de Quinn, pero por suerte logró esconderla antes de que sus padres la vieran, luego le dice que sus padres se pondrás furiosos cuando se enteren de que es para a su hijo. En la cocina, Puck se acerca a Quinn y trata de darle dinero para su hijo, a lo que Quinn le dice que se irá a la tumba jurando que es de Finn. Luego, Finn llega justo en el momento en el que Quinn y Puck iban a besarse después de una pelea de comida, preguntando que era lo que estaban haciendo, a lo que Quinn le responde que estaban horneando, entonces Puck se va. Mientras vendían pasteles, Finn dice que no han vendido ninguno porque huelen horrible, a lo que Quinn le grita que no son los pasteles sino que son ellos mismos, que están en el club Glee y en silla de ruedas. Luego Finn dice que tal vez si le ponen un dulce se venderían mas, a lo que Quinn lo ataca y le pregunta que si es idiota, Finn le dice que ya basta de que lo ataque siempre, a lo que Quinn le dice que consiga un trabajo, entonces Finn furioso le dice que lo intenta, se levanta de su silla y se va. thumb|left|Quinn molesta con Finn. Poco después, mientras Finn le ayudaba a Rachel a hacer una reparación en su silla, Quinn llega furiosa y le pregunta a Finn si sabe que es lo que tiene, a lo que Finn dice que es una factura, que su madre recibe muchas cuando le cortan el teléfono, a lo que Quinn le dice que para la próxima no solo le cortaran el teléfono y que habrá muchas mas que esas, entonces lo obliga a conseguir trabajo o toman caminos separados. thumb|Quinn en el regazo de Finn. Mas tarde, Finn interrumpe otro momento entre Quinn y Puck, y le dice a Quinn que ya consiguió empleo, le dice que tendrá que estar en silla de ruedas mientras trabaja, pero que valdrá la pena por la bebé, luego Finn se ofrece a llevar a Quinn al ensayo, entonces Quinn acepta subiéndose en las piernas de Finn abrazándolo, dejando a Puck solo. Ballad thumb|left|Finn y Quinn. En Ballad, Quinn y Finn están sentados una al lado del otro y abrazándose al inicio de la reunión en la sala de coro. Después de que Will les explica a los chicos como era una balada, Will dice que escoge a Quinn como pareja, pero Will le dice que es muy fácil, por lo que las parejas se elegirán al azar. Mas tarde, durante Endless Love, Finn mira el trasero de Rachel, pero Quinn lo atrapa viéndolo, así que Finn intenta ver hacia otro lado. En la casa de Quinn, mientras se probaba un vestido, Russel, el padre de Quinn, le pregunta que si como está el chico con el que sale, y Judy, la madre de Quinn le pregunta si no la ha estado presionando, a lo que Quinn les dice que no, que Finn es todo un caballero, a Russel le resulta eso excelente y quiere que lo inviten a cenar. thumb|Quinn gritándole a Finn. Mas tarde, se ve a Quinn gritándole a Finn debido a que la madre de Finn se enteró de que Quinn estaba embarazada, entonces Finn intenta explicarle a Quinn que su mamá no le dirá a nadie, ni si quiera a sus padres, a lo que Quinn se va muy molesta. [[Archivo:Finn_y_Quinn_(You're)_Having_My_Baby.png|thumb|left|Finn cantandole "(You're Having My Baby" a Quinn.]] Durante la cena con la Familia Fabray, mientras el padre de Quinn daba el brindis, Finn empieza a ponerse de una manera extraña y dice que tiene que ir a baño, donde le habla a Kurt, a quien le dice que no puede hacerlo, pero Kurt le dice que si puede y que lo haga como lo ensayaron, entonces Finn vuelve y le canta (You're) Having My Baby a Quinn quien se enoja al principio pero luego se ve que le gusta la canción, en eso el padre de Quinn detiene la canción y pide explicaciones. thumb|Quinn y Finn. Finn y Quinn le explican lo que pasa a lo cual el padre de Quinn estaba muy enojado. Russel le dice a Quinn que creia que era desente, a lo que Finn le trata de decir que lo es, ya que en realidad aun no han tenido sexo, pero la madre de Quinn les dice que se dejen de mentir. Russel le grita a Finn que se marche de su casa, lo cual Finn iba a hacer pero es detenido por Quinn, quien le dice a su padre que en ese momento es cuando mas necesitaba a su padre, pero Russel se marcha sin decir nada. thumb|left|Finn lleva a Quinn a su casa despues de ser echada. Poco despues, Finn llega a su casa con Quinn, y le explica a su mamá que sus padres la habian hechado y que no tiene donde quedarse, por lo que le pide permiso para que se quede unos cuantos dias con ellos, a lo que Carole le dice a Quinn que puede quedarse todo el tiempo que guste. [[Archivo:Quinn_y_Finn_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|Quinn y Finn viendo a New Directions cantar "Lean on Me".]] Finalmente, Quinn y Finn contemplan a sus amigos de New Directions, quienes le dedicaron Lean on Me debido al embarazo de Quinn. Durante la canción, se pueden ver a Finn y a Quinn tomados de la mano y sonriendo, luego ambos son parados por Mercedes y bailan junto a sus compañeros de New Directions. Hairography En Hairography, Finn y Quinn están sentados uno al lado del otro durante la presentación de la Jane Adams Academy de Bootylicious; al final de la presentación Finn intenta aplaudir pero Quinn lo detiene. Mas tarde, están sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de coro cuando Will les dice que harán Cabellografia. En sus pensamientos, Quinn dice que tal vez el problema sea que no quiere tener al bebe con Finn; luego dice que tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad a Puck ya que después de todo el es el verdadero padre del bebe, pero para poder hacer eso tenia que distraer a Finn con algo, entonces piensa en que podría distraerlo con Rachel. thumb|left|Finn pidiéndole permiso a Quinn para salir. Después de haber acordado una cita con Rachel, Finn se acerca a Quinn y le dice que el viernes tendría que hacer una cosa, a lo que Quinn le dice que esta bien ya que ese día tendría que cuidar niños, entonces Finn se va. Mas tarde, en la sala de coro, ambos están parados uno al lado del otro mientras Brittany ensenaba Cabellografia y se ve a Finn comiéndose su cabello. thumb|Quinn y Finn. Después de que Rachel se enterara que Kurt le tendió una trampa lo confronta y se da cuenta de que el también esta enamorado de Finn, aunque al final Kurt le dice a Rachel que ninguno de los dos tiene posibilidad ya que Finn ama a Quinn y tendrán un bebe juntos. Durante la interpretación de Imagine de la escuela para sordos, Quinn y Finn se levantan de sus asientos tomados de las manos para cantar con ellos. thumb|left|Finn y Quinn abrazándose. Mas tarde, se ve a Quinn esperando a Finn fuera del baño, y le pregunta que si pueden enamorarse de nuevo, Finn le dice que antes tiene que ser sincero con ella y que estuvo en casa de Rachel mientras ella cuidaba niños, pero que no paso nada, aunque pudo haber pasado algo con el traje que tenia Rachel, pero que no paso ya que el quería estar con ella, entonces Quinn le dice que no importa lo que había pasado ya que ella también quería estar con el, luego Finn le dice que la quiere y la abraza. Finalmente se van abrazados, mientras Rachel y Kurt los observaban. Ambos están sentados uno al lado del otro cuando Will les asigna la ultima tarea de la semana. Quinn y Finn comparten miradas mientras están cantando True Colors. Sectionals Finn y Puck se asustan y se apresuran a ayudar cuando Quinn se resbala en un ensayo del club Glee.mas tarde Rachel le dice a Finn la verdad sobre el bebe de Quinn,que es hijo de Puck,Finn lo golpea y le pregunta a Quinn quien le dice que si,que el bebe es de Puck,por lo que Finn,dolido termina con ella .thumb Quinn se siente culpable e intenta hablar con Finn pero el esta muy herido para hablar. Segunda Temporada Britney/Brittany Finn le dice a Quinn que tiene y siempre tendra sentimientos por ella cuando ella lo invita a salir(porque Rachel le pidio que lo hiciera) The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn causa que Quinn,Santana y Brittany escojan Glee antes que las Cheerios para cantar en el medio tiempo del partido de futbol.Luego Quinn lo besa en los pasillos y le dice "Me recordaste porque te amaba". thumb|left|338px|Finn y Quinn en The Sue Sylvester Super Bowl Shuffle En Silly Love Songs Finn piensa que sus problemas con Rachel se debian a que quizas el no habia thumb|Finn y Quinn vieron fuegos artificiales al besarse en Silly Love Songssuperado a Quinn.Pone una cabina de besos,esperando que Quinn vaya y asi lo bese.Al principio ella no va pero luego por peticion de Sam (para saber si ella sentia algo o no por Finn) y se besan y ambos ven fuegos artificiales.Luego se encuentran en el auditorio y se besan pero Quinn dice que esta enamorada de Sam.Mas tarde,debido a una artimaña de Santana,ambos contraen mononucleosis.Finn esta determinado a recuperar a Quinn pero ella dice que nada pasara hasta que ella decida lo que pasara con Sam,y Finn decida lo que pasara con Rachel. Comeback Finn continua persiguiendo a Quinn quien todavia no sabe que pasara con Sam. El decide una cita el viernes en "the Sullivan rink", el mismo dia en que Sam iba a llevar a Quinn a "Color Me Mine". Finn despues trate de imitar a Sam vistiendose como Justin Bieber, para impresionar a Quinn. Sam rompe con Quinn al saber que ella lo engaño Sexy thumb|left|208pxSe ven besandose en la cama de Quinn,mientras la madre de esta no esta en casa,Quinn dice que Finn debio haber sido su "primero" en vez de Puck y que ellos siempre debieron haber estado juntos.Finn le hace un chupon.Estan saliendo secretamente. Original Song Quinn esta celosa porque Rachel pasa mucho tiempo con Finn y decide acercarse a ella bajo el lema de "manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca".Quiere hacer publica su relacion para empezar a ganar votos para Rey y Reina del Baile thumb|208px Born This Way Todo el colegio se entera del pasado de Quinn:era una niña con sobrepeso,de pelo rojizo,con lentes y acne.Quinn esta muy deprimida por esto ya que piensa que nadie votara por ella para Reina del Baile.LLega Finn y le muestra la foto que tiene en su billetera,una de ella como era antes.Quinn le pregunta porque tiene esa foto,si luce terrible.Finn le dice que es su favorita ya que esla unica donde se ve realmente y se besan.Tambien se besan luego de la presentacion de Finn de I've Gotta Be Me. Curiosidades *La relación entre Quinn y Finn ha sido corrompida por Rachel siempre que lo dejaban. *Quinn se quedó embarazada de Puck durante la primera parte de su relación con Finn. *Finn quería llamar a la hija de Quinn Drizzle (Llovizna). *Rachel es la encargada de decirle a Finn que Quinn está embarazada de Puck.thumb *La segunda parte de su relación tuvo como tema principal ganar el título de Reyes del Baile de Graduación, cosa que no consiguieron en el 2011, sin embargo, lo consiguieron en el 2012, pero Quinn amañó las votaciones para que Rachel ganara haciendo así que los Reyes del Baile de Graduación 2012 fueran Finn y Rachel. *El nombre de ambos termina en inn ( F'inn '- Qu'inn') 'Videos' thumb|300px|right Canciones Duetos *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. (The Rhodes Not Taken) (No Lanzada) *''I Don't Want To Know'' de Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) thumb Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Tina, Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Santana y Mercedes. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Rachel, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Mike y Tina. (Furt) *''Don't Stop'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada con Rachel y Sam. (Rumours) ;Tercera Temporada *''I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams'' de Hall & Oates. Cantada con Tina y Rory. (Mash Off) *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Mercedes, Rachel, Santana y Sam. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''We Are The Champions'' de Queen. Cantada con Puck, Santana, Rachel y Kurt. (Nationals) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Homeward Bound/Home'' de Simon & Garfunkel/''Phillip Phillips''. Cantada con Puck, Mike, Santana y Mercedes. (Thanksgiving) *''We've Got Tonite'' de Bob Seger. Cantada con Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Marley, Jake, Artie y Betty. (I Do) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Take a Bow'' de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel. (Showmance) *''No Air'' de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. (Throwdown) *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' de The Supremes. Cantada por Quinn. (Throwdown) *''Keep Holding On'' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por New Directions. (Throwdown) *''(You're) Having My Baby'' de Paul Anka & Odia Coates. Cantada por Finn. (Ballad) ;Segunda Temporada *''Firework'' de Katy Perry. Cantada por Rachel. (Silly Love Songs) *''Get It Right'' de Glee. Cantada por Rachel. (Original Song) *''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' de West Side Story/''TLC''. Cantada por Quinn y Rachel. (Born This Way) *''Go Your Own Way'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Rachel. (Rumours) ;Tercera Temporada *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' de Jackson 5. Cantada por Quinn. (Michael) Galería Normal 633.jpg Normal 060.jpg Fuinn3.jpg 02.PNG 03.png Fuinn4.jpg 126px-FinnHavingMyBaby.png 0.08.jpg Fuinn2.jpg Fuinn1.jpg 180px-Born this Way.png 180px-Finn and Quinn asking Rachel to be head of Talent Relations.png 05 i d w t k.jpg Fuinnalmostsex.gif Fuinnn.jpg Quinn-Mash-up.jpg 10 d j.jpg 180px-Glee-2-ep-9-special-education-sectionals.jpg 2n8u0er.gif 5dm8pd.gif 009~10.jpg 014-Untitled-15_copy_352.jpg 0044.jpg 200px-4060950.png 247px-Glee-episode7-pic1.jpg 260px-FinnComfort.png 300px-QFinn.jpg 336px-Quinn-father.jpg 400px-Idontwanttoknow6.png 425px-PDVD_0000939.jpg 500px-Quinn_finn_born_this_way.jpg 642px-You_Keep_Me_Hangin'_On.jpg 830px-Fuinn1234.jpg 1000px-2-11-The-Sue-Sylvester-Shuffle-finn-and-quinn-22910719-1280-720.jpg 1000px-Fabson.kiss.gif 1000px-Fabson_in_SLS.png 1000px-FINN_&_QUINN_IN_MASH-UP.jpg 001111.jpg 9331_160415072043_55482772043_2659667_6035838_n.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Afdlid.gif Cory013.jpg DreamsFuinn.jpg Fabson!!.jpg Fabson.jpg Fabson_in_Light_Green.png FabsonLocker.gif Finn_and_quinn2.jpg Finn-and-quinn-finn-and-quinn-28538399-500-281.jpg Finnquinn3.jpg Finn-Quinn-finn-and-quinn-22602209-500-281.png FinnQuinnICGFTYMMD.png FinnQuinnUltrasound.png Fuinn-2x20-finn-and-quinn-22307942-500-320.png Fuinnd.jpeg Fuinnnn.gif Fuinnnn.png Glee_ep205-sc38_100.jpg Glee18.jpg Glee4332.jpg Gleeballad.jpg Glee-glee-13127328-376-217.gif Mq_017.jpg Normal_030g.jpg Normal_0055.jpg Normal_101-DVD_0024.jpg Normal_102-DVD_0029.jpg Normal_102-DVD_0165.jpg Normal_102-DVD_0335.jpg Normal_104-DVD_0003.jpg Normal_104-DVD_0044.jpg Normal_104-DVD_0091.jpg Normal_104-DVD_0246.jpg Normal_104-DVD_0269.jpg Normal_105-DVD_0015.jpg Normal_105-DVD_0073.jpg Normal_105-DVD_0098.jpg Normal_106-DVD_0395.jpg Tumblr lpf0czlNsd1qkce9u.gif Normal_00111.jpg Normal_00333.jpg Normal_002222.jpg Normal_004444.jpg Normal_0055555.jpg Normal_00333425.jpg Normal_001111121.jpg Normal_004444444.jpg Normal_0011111111.jpg Normal_00222222222.jpg Normal_01000000000.jpg Normal_0010101001010rtt.jpg Normal_0011101010010gf.jpg Normal_00888888888890.jpg Normal_B0113.jpg Normal_B1778.jpg Normal_B3609.jpg Normal_B3982.jpg Normal_B4042.jpg Normal_B4694.jpg Normal_G2021295.jpg Normal_G2111300.jpg Normal_G2112000.jpg Normal_G2120566.jpg Normal_G2120829.jpg Normal_G2121122fb.jpg Normal_G2121534.jpg Normal_G2130098.jpg Normal_G2130135.jpg Normal_G2130630.jpg Normal_G2131060.jpg Normal_G2150972.jpg Normal_G2151033.jpg Normal_G2160383.jpg Normal_G2160676.jpg Normal_G2160721.jpg Normal_G2161418.jpg Normal_glee-109-0038.jpg Normal_glee-109-0199.jpg Normal_glee-109-0480.jpg Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Normal_glee-109-1653.jpg Normal_glee-114-00092.jpg Normal_H2191.jpg Normal_H4336.jpg Normal_HQ017.jpg Normal_M2135.jpg Normal_ta107hd0194.jpg Normal_ta107hd0931.jpg Normal_ta107hd1935.jpg Normal_ta108hd0137.jpg Normal_ta108hd0333.jpg Normal_ta108hd0875.jpg Normal_ta108hd0905.jpg diannaagronycory.jpg Quinn-Finn-glee.jpg S640x480543.jpg Sdafhsdkjfhksldhflkjaf.gif Tumblr_laz93gesqX1qe9v3ho1_500.gif Tumblr_lb8k2upv9g1qeamsqo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lezomoxzP31qet5fio1_500.gif Tumblr_lkfo7hxFCQ1qc1896o1_500.gif Tumblr_lkl72aTXgt1qefu7i.gif Tumblr_ll9jrbCJFp1qce0qpo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ll70knOiwR1qb472g.png Tumblr_lpdkan2k7A1qlz7cv.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo2_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo3_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo4_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo5_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo6_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo7_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo8_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo9_500.gif Tumblr_lpdr0c4UbJ1qi3e9wo10_r1_500.gif Tumblr_lpequdFFA41qgzjqg.gif Tumblr_lpfpovqc0E1qb472g.gif Tumblr_lqulfkqXoq1qegv03o1_500.gif Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h48m34s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-08h52m42s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-06-10h17m25s82_-_Copy.png Normal_glee-109-1189.jpg Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Principales Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones de Finn Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Parejas del club glee